1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system for performing monitoring by using a plurality of image pickup devices, a server applied to the same, and an image processing method to which the same is applied, and more particularly to an image processing system using a plurality of devices each of which capable of generating metadata exhibiting information on video data as a plurality of image pickup devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a monitoring system of the related art, image pickup devices (video cameras), and monitors which can display thereon images corresponding to video data outputted from the image pickup devices, respectively, are connected to one another through a network. Thus, the monitors record therein images, respectively, thereby making it possible to confirm monitored images when an abnormal situation occurs. This monitoring system of the related art, for example, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-274390.